Watching KYUMIN Making Love
by bunnyblack.FLK.137
Summary: Bayangkan dirimu bermain dalam cerita ini. Menelusuri dan menguji seluruh spekulasi tentang KYUMIN dalam dunia nyata. Apa yang kamu baca disini, tidak akan kamu temukan dimanapun kamu mencari. Bersiaplah, kenakan sabuk pengamanmu! Dan beraksilah dalam cerita ini! Don't get horny, okay? /NC!/ KYUMIN/YAOI/ JOYers merapat!/HappyJOYDAY!


**Tittle : ****Watching KYUMIN Making Love**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance****, Supernatural**

**Length : ****One Shoot**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** Bayangkan dirimu bermain dalam cerita ini. Menelusuri dan menguji seluruh spekulasi tentang KYUMIN dalam dunia nyata. Apa yang kamu baca disini, tidak akan kamu temukan dimanapun kamu mencari. Bersiaplah, kenakan sabuk pengamanmu! Dan beraksilah dalam cerita ini! Don't get horny, okay? /NC!/ ****KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers ****merapat!/HappyJOYDAY!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu menyusuri lorong SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL dengan sangat tergesa. Sembari melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganmu, sedikit berlari untuk menggapai pintu. Kamu mengeluarkan sebuah card yang berada di tas sampirmu lalu segera menggeseknya pada alat pemindai kerja disebelah pintu. Tercatat dengan jelas bila kamu terlambat 15 menit dari jam kerjamu seharusnya. Sambil menggerutu kesal, kamu berganti pakaian. Mengenakan jas putih bersih yang panjangnya hampir selutut, mengikat rambut dan memakai masker rambut steril. Tak lupa juga kamu mengantongi masker penutup hidung dan mulut yang juga steril. Bekerja di rumah sakit bukan main-main, tak boleh salah satupun anggota tubuh terkontaminasi atau nantinya menimbulkan masalah yang pelik. Begitulah yang sering ditegaskan oleh kepala bagian instalasi farmasi dirumah sakit. Kamu masuk ke bagian ruang instalasi farmasi dan segera tenggelam dalam aktifitas keseharianmu.

Hari mulai siang, saatnya untuk giliran makan siangmu bersama kedua rekanmu. Saat hendak mengunjungi cafetaria rumah sakit, seorang rekanmu menghampiri dengan sedikit terengah. Kamu tebak, ia baru saja berlari.

"Bos –_panggilan untuk kepala bagian instalasi farmasi _memanggilmu untuk segera keruangannya." Wajahmu semakin tertekuk, pasti karena keterlambatanmu hari ini. Malangnya nasibmu karena harus menunda makan siang dan terpaksa berada diruangan dengan omelan bosmu.

"Aku harus pergi menemui bos. Makan sianglah dulu, bila sempat aku akan menyusul." Katamu pada kedua rekanmu, sebut saja mereka Jihyun dan Yeonsa. Mereka memberimu tepukan halus dibahu dan kamu segera berlalu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Kamu ketuk pintu bos dari luar. Setelah mendengar perintah darinya untuk masuk, kamu pun masuk kedalam. Kamu hela napas sejenak.

"Duduklah!"

Kamu menurut dan bersiap mendengar omelan panjangnya.

"Aku menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi partner Dr. Kim dan Dr. Park dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Aku merekomendasikanmu kepada mereka dan kau diterima, mengingat kau adalah yang terbaik disini. Mereka diminta untuk menangani grup idol yang akan menyelenggarakan konser di GOR SEOUL. Melakukan check up rutin dan penanganan gizi selama dua hari sebelum konser hingga hari terakhir konser. Kau harus ada disini besok dan bersiaplah untuk tour tugasmu. Kau pasti akan senang mengingat ini juga pengalaman pertama untukmu. Para _sunbae_ dari instalasi farmasi dan ahli gizi yang turut hadir pasti bersedia membimbingmu. Sekarang, kau boleh melanjutkan makan siangmu, masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bicara, bos menuntunmu keluar dari ruangannya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju cafetaria, kamu menggerutu pelan.

"Katanya menawarkan tapi sudah mengambil keputusan sepihak! Aishh!" Kamu menggerutu sebal. Tak sengaja kamu berpapasan dengan . Kamu membungkuk hormat.

"Kuharap bisa mengandalkanmu, bos sangat mempercayaimu. Dimohon kerjasamanya besok!" ucapnya padamu. Kamu membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum enggan, dan segera saja ia berlalu. Menangani pasien mungkin, dokter disitu sangat sibuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya kamu termenung, memikirkan masalah yang tadi membelit pikiranmu. Perasaanmu campur aduk, antara kesal, senang, gugup dan lain sebagainya. Kata idol grup membuatmu cukup tertarik, kamu penasaran siapa grup yang akan kamu tangani bersama yang lain besok. Setahumu, Super Junior akan melangsungkan konser SS6-nya di SEOUL 3 hari lagi. Padahal, banyak harapan bila mereka adalah grup yang akan kamu tangani tersebut. Yang lain belum tahu, yah? Kamu seorang FUJOYERELF. Kamu datang dari Indonesia untuk menjalankan pertukaran Asisten Apoteker Indonesia-Korea selama 5 tahun. Cukup lama, tapi kamu senang meski rindu akan keluarga terkadang menderamu tiap malam. Seharusnya, dalam kurun waktu setahun kamu harus menerima perbekalan kosa kata dan tutur bahasa Korea. Tapi mengingat dulu sempat mempelajari bahasa Korea seiring kamu menyukai Super Junior, kosa kata yang kamu pelajari cukup banyak. Hingga waktu untuk menempuhnya disini hanya 6 bulan saja. Kini, kamu tengah menikmati hidupmu disitu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Memikirkan banyak hal membuatmu lelah hingga tanpa sadar kamu tertidur pulas dengan beban dalam pikiranmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Grup itu akan segera tiba disini! Kita harus segera bersiap menyambut mereka." Tukas kepala bagian ilmu gizi. Kamu bergegas mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu depan hotel.

Beberapa mobil berdatangan diiringi dengan teriakan menggema para fans yang dicegat oleh bodyguard untuk tetap berada diluar area hotel ini. Namun, kamu tersenyum mengamati sikap mereka. Kamu juga seorang fans tentunya kamu tahu perasaan macam apa yang menyelimuti dirimu saat mengumandangkan nama idolamu. Sayangnya, kamu tak pernah sekalipun menghadiri acara konser Super Junior di Indonesia. Mengingat krisis moneyter sangat mengganggu keinginanmu, tapi kamu juga tak egois karena uang itu untuk biaya sekolahmu yang tergolong mahal. Kamu tersadar, warna fandom mereka mengingatkanmu pada ELF, dan tunggu..

Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar saudaramu! Teman seperjuanganmu!

Kamu lihat pintu mobil mulai dibuka, beberapa member Super Junior keluar. Memberikan lambaian tangan pada fans yang masih setia meneriakkan nama mereka diluar sana. Kamu mencubit pipimu, takut bila kamu bermimpi ditengah siang bolong. Kamu tersadar dan segera memberikan penghormatan.

"Kami yang akan menangani kesehatan Anda sekalian." Kepala bagian ilmu gizi mulai berbincang dengan manager Super Junior. Kamu tersenyum dalam diam, memperhatikan mereka satu-satu, meski tak semua member ada disitu. Kamu lihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang beriringan mulai saat memasuki hotel hingga perbincangan antara kepala ilmu gizi dengan sang manager berlangsung untuk sepersekian menit. Kamu tersenyum lagi, memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan teliti. Kamu seorang JOYER, wajar bukan bila kamu bertingkah seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Antarkan makanan beserta suplement ini untuk mereka. Jelaskan aturan pakainya dan efek samping yang timbul juga aturan selama masa absorbsinya. Antarkan pada mereka yang dilantai 5 karena untuk lantai 4 sudah dipegang Hwang. Setelahnya kau boleh beristirahat dan berkumpul disini lagi pukul 8 pagi." Perintah kepala ilmu gizi padamu. Kamu mengangguk sedikit membungkuk dan segera menjalankan perintahnya. Membawa troli menuju lantai yang diperintahkan.

Kamu tersenyum dalam langkahmu, setelah mendapatkan informasi bila Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dalam satu kamar. Ya! Hotel itu memang menyediakan satu kamar untuk dua orang saja. Sekilas kamu merasa seperti pelayan hotel namun dalam hati kamu sangat lapang menerimanya. Dilantai itu hanya ada Leeteuk dan Shindong yang berada satu kamar dan Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Member lain berada di lantai 4. Mengapa tak memakai jasa service hotel dan malah mendatangkan tim dari SI Hospital? Kamu sempat bertanya, hal itu karena management mereka yang memang memberikan wewenang. Dan ternyata keberuntungan sedang memihakmu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

'CKLEK'

Leeteuk membukakan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuatmu ikut tersenyum. Kamu mengarahkan petunjuk seperti apa yang kepala ilmu gizi sampaikan padamu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tak ada sahutan. Kamu mengernyit heran.

Pintu tak terkunci dengan sedikit celah terbuka. Kamu membawa dirimu beserta troly makanan masuk kedalam. Terdengar gemericik dari arah kamar mandi. Kamu menengok kesana kemari.

'Tak ada Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, apa mungkin mereka tengah mandi bersama?' tanyamu dalam hati. Kamar mandi yang tersedia hanya satu dan kemungkinan itu semakin nyata bukan. Kamu tersenyum ah bukan! Terkikik kecil karena spekulasi pertama tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang gemar mandi bersama itu benar. Satu point yang akan kamu simpan dan ingat selamanya.

"Ahhh~..." suara itu begitu mendayu membuatmu tersentak. Kamu gugup entah karena apa, kamu rasakan wajahmu memanas. Hey! Kamu seorang JOYER yang sangat suka membaca Fanfiction KyuMin. Kilasan bacaan saat mereka memadu kasih dengan saling melengkapi satu sama lain berputar dalam benakmu. Mungkinkah khayalanmu dan bahkan seluruh JOYERs lainnya itu nyata? Suara gemericik air itu tak terdengar lagi. Kamu bergegas sembunyi didalam almari yang cukup besar dan dalam. Meski tak banyak pakaian yang ada, namun bathroob dan handuk yang digantung disini mampu membuat tubuhmu tak terlihat, mungkin. Kamu ingin lari keluar, tapi spekulasi tentang KyuMin yang selama ini kamu rangkai memerlukan bukti yang cukup kuat. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas? Jujur! Kamu takut ketahuan, tapi kamu bukanlah pengecut yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab dan resiko. Kamu sudah memilih tindakanmu jadi kamu pun harus siap menerima konsekuensinya.

Kamu dengar langkah mereka yang mulai mendekat, gugup tak terelakkan.

'KRIET'

Pintu almari dibuka dan kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas Sungmin yang hendak meraih baju ganti yang mungkin tadi sempat ia kemas dan masukkan kedalam almari. Jarak kalian nyaris dekat hingga kamu refleks menahan napas. Kamu berterimakasih pada kegelapan yang seakan membantu persembunyianmu. Kyuhyun datang mendekat pada Sungmin, semakin membuatmu gelagapan. Ia mengecupi tengkuk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menggeliat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah melakukannya tadi!"

'Melakukan apa?' tanyamu dalam hati. Tapi seketika pikiran mesummu muncul menjawab pertanyaanmu tanpa diperintah.

"Hyung~" kamu lihat Kyuhyun tampak bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan aksennya didepan layar. Kamu lihat Kyuhyun mencumbu leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan sampai berbekas. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergokiku sepertimu waktu itu." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan nada tegas.

"Itu salah siapa, heum?" Kyuhyun balas menyerang Sungmin. Kamu hanya diam menahan napas melihat interaksi mereka yang tersaji dengan nyata dihadapanmu. Kamu melihat Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju ranjang yang kebetulan letaknya menghadapmu secara horizontal. Keadaan yang menguntungkanmu kembali melihat dengan jelas kegiatan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Kyu, pintunya belum ditutup. Almarinya juga masih terbuka lebar!" Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya lalu beranjak menuju pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Almarinya tidak perlu ditutup, hyung! Disana memerlukan udara."

Dan kamu berani bersumpah bila saat itu melihat Kyuhyun bertatap mata denganmu meski terhalang gelap, namun kamu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kamu melihat Sungmin yang hendak menoleh kearahmu –lebih tepatnya kearah almari. Tapi, Kyuhyun menghalanginya dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil berisi Sungmin. Kamu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun melepas ikatan bathroob Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang membuatmu refleks memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelahnya, kamu membuka kembali matamu dan menyaksikan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat indah menurutmu, meski hanya dari samping sedikit menyerong. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandanganmu terhenti pada kejantanan Sungmin yang menggantung dengan bebasnya. Kamu menahan air liurmu agar tak menetes dan mengendalikan dirimu agar tak berteriak. Kejantanan itu cukup besar dan panjang menurutmu. Setidaknya itu ukuran normal mungkin, karena kamu belum pernah melihat alat vital laki-laki sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, kamu terpaksa harus menghentikan aksimu menyaksikan kejantanan Sungmin yang kini terhalang tubuh bongsor Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, mengagumi apa yang telah dimilikki seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang baik."

Kamu merasa Kyuhyun bermaksud menyindirmu melalui ungkapannya. Kamu refleks semakin melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Berusaha tak terlihat dan bersuara atau kamu akan tertangkap basah. Meski tahu sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari ada kamu disini.

Hatimu membuncah hingga rasanya kamu lupa dimana kamu berpijak saat dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia menggeser tubuh bongsornya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sungmin.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan.

Kamu menikmati saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh berkali-kali. Untuk ini kamu sudah terbiasa melihatnya diacara-acara TV roman. Kamu bersemangat menyaksikan pertunjukkan inti keduanya.

Kamu sangat ingin berteriak kala Kyuhyun melepaskan bathroob miliknya hingga terpampanglah tubuh telanjangnya. Kamu membandingkan secara tak sadar. Kulit Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih putih dari Sungmin, bokongnya yang juga berisi namun tetap lebih berisi bokong Sungmin. Hingga perbandinganmu berhenti pada kejantanan milik Kyuhyun yang ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Sungmin. Kamu menelan ludahmu gugup, memalingkan wajahmu kearah lain sekedar sebagai penghilang rasa gugupmu. Kamu bahkan bisa merasakan celana dalammu yang basah.

Kyuhyun mendorong perlahan tubuh Sungmin, menuntunnya untuk berbaring dengan Kyuhyun diatasnya. Masih saling membelit satu sama lain hingga kamu melihat kembali Kyuhyun yang bergerilya pada daerah leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendus-endus leher itu, memberikan sapuan napasnya yang membuat Sungmin terangsang lebih jauh dan dalam. Kamu benar-benar ingin merekamnya tapi kamu tak memiliki nyali untuk itu. Dan kamu juga menghendaki bila hanya kamu yang bisa melihat tontonan menarik hatimu ini. Bukan maksud kamu egois, tapi kamu bersikap dewasa dengan tak membocorkan masalah ini pada teman-temanmu. Cukup hanya kamu yang semakin yakin dengan hubungan keduanya.

"Kyuhhh~ jang..ah..nganhhh..dihh..situhh.." Dan suara itu membuatmu kembali pada kenyataan. Kamu tahu maksud Sungmin yang tak menginginkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan bekas pada leher mulus itu sementara tak lama lagi konser akan dilaksanakan. Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan dirinya, meniupkan napasnya pada daerah dada Sungmin lalu semakin turun ke pusar dan terhenti pada kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi. Kamu melihat sedikit cairan berwarna putih diujung kejantanan Sungmin. Kamu tahu itu! Membaca fanfiction benar-benar membuatmu belajar lebih dalam tentang biologi, terutama reproduksi.

"Kyu, cepatlah! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Kita harus gladi bersih mulai besok." Kamu mendengar Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berhenti dari kegiatannya mencumbu Sungmin.

"Ah! Sepertinya Sungminku mulai nakal!" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin seraya mencubit gemas nipple Sungmin yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Kamu tersenyum geli, benar-benar tersanjung dengan sikap keduanya yang ternyata bukan aksi kecaman management biasa, bukan masalah pro kontra agar mereka menghasilkan keuntungan, bukan pasangan gadung-gadungan. Sejenak kamu termenung, melihat kearah dadamu sendiri dimana kedua payudaramu ditutup rapi oleh kain luar yang tengah kau kenakan. Kamu berani bersaksi bila milikmu jauh lebih besar dan mengembang daripada milik Sungmin, namun kamu lebih tertarik dengan milik Sungmin. Apalagi milik Sungmin kini tengah dikulum oleh Kyuhyun. Dari kanan ke kiri, kembali lagi kekanan, kekiri lagi dan begitupula seterusnya seolah tak jera sama sekali memainkan benda mungil yang tengah bersarang dalam mulutnya kini.

"Nghhh~" lenguhan Sungmin kembali memasuki gendang telingamu.

Kamu melihat tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas kejantanannya sendiri yang tengah mengacung tegak, menantang siapapun untuk dimasukinya.

"Berbaliklah, hyung! Menungginglah! Perlihatkan rektum merah yang tengah berkedut dan meminta dipuaskan itu!" Kamu tahu tak sepantasnya mendengar kalimat kotor dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kendati demikian, kalimat itu justru memacu dirimu untuk semakin terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka. Meski disitu kau hanya bertindak sebagai penguntit.

Kamu lihat Sungmin menungging, kejantanannya yang ereksi tergantung dengan kaku. Kyuhyun meremasnya dengan sangat kuat menurutmu.

"AKHHH~!" karena Sungmin berteriak, antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

'_Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar menonton pertunjukkan intinya.' _Katamu dalam hati.

"Akhhh~!"

"Sssshhh~"

Kamu mendengar Sungmin yang memekik sedangkan Kyuhyun mendesis kala ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun memasuki rektum Sungmin. Bagaikan ada magnet, kejantanan Kyuhyun seolah tertarik untuk memasuki senggamanya lebih dalam. Berkali-kali kamu dengar desisan juga geraman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan sakit juga nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun telah memasuki sarangnya, rektum Sungmin membungkus kejantanan Kyuhyun hingga kepangkal. Tak selang lama, kamu melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya yang nyaris keluar dari rektum Sungmin. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan kamu pasi tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah ini.

"AHH~!" dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun menyodokkan kejantanannya menerobos rektum Sungmin. Menenggelamkan kejantannya sedalam mungkin berusaha menggapai titik terdalam pada tubuh Sungmin. Berkali-kali kamu melihat Kyuhyun yang memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan teratur dan sangat dalam hingga Sungmin terhentak-hentak olehnya.

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh..kyuhhh.."

"Ahhh...Ming...damnhh..sohh..tightthh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..moreehhh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ndeehh.."

"Kyuhh..lebihh..dalammhh...ahhh..ahhh.."

Dan seiring dengan pergerakan keduanya, desahan-desahan itu mengalun bagaikan melodi yang membuatmu turut terangsang. Namun, menonton idolamu seperti ini jauh lebih memuaskanmu. Apalagi ini bukan ajang percuma yang patut dilewatkan bagimu.

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'Cpkkcpkcpkk'

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..nghhh..ahh.."

Dan semakin membuat celana dalammu basah. Tapi kau tetap bertahan karena inilah keinginanmu.

"Akhhh! ..Kyuhh...disanahhh...terusshhh...lebihh..dalammm.."

"Ahhh..asshh...yourhh..ahh..wishhh..babehh..."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali kamu tahu bila kejantanan Kyuhyun telah berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat didalam tubuh Sungmin. Deritan suara ranjang, bunyi kedua tubuh yang saling bergesekkan, aroma sekss yang kian menguar ditambah desahan-desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuatmu kian mengerat ujung jas yang kau kenakan. Kamu lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat hujamannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan tubuh Sungmin yang juga turut melakukan gerakan berlawanan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun membobol gawangnya dengan cepat, kamu bahkan sangsi untuk menghitung dalam berapa detik kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk dan keluar lagi. Terlalu cepat dan kian membrutal.

"Ahhh..ahhh.. ..terushh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...nikmathhh..."

"Ahh..akuhh..hamhh..pirhh..sampaihh..."

"Tunghh..guhh..ahhh...akhhh...akuhhh...minghh..nghhh.."

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

"Ahh...ahh.."

Kamu lihat kejantanan Sungmin kian membesar seakan-akan didalamnya berisi udara yang kian mengembang dan hendak meledak. Tapi kamu bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang akan tejadi setelahnya.

"AHHHHHHHHH~!"

Dan lenguhan panjang itu membuatmu yakin bila keduanya telah mencapai pada puncaknya. Meraih klimaks bersama-sama dengan banyaknya semburan sperma dari lubang kejantanan Sungmin yang mengotori ranjang dibawahnya. Sedangkan sperma milik Kyuhyun mengucur dengan deras dari rektum Sungmin yang kamu yakini bila itu adalah sebagian cairan sperma Kyuhyun yang tak tertampung didalam rektum Sungmin. Kamu melihat keduanya ambruk bersamaan, meraup oksigen secara rakus dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh. Namun mereka terlihat menggairahkan dan seksi dimatamu. Kamu lihat lagi Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya agar tak membebani Sungmin, duduk lalu..

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi didalam almari itu?" Pandanganmu dan pandangan Kyuhyun kembali bertemu. Kamu lihat tatapan itu, tapi kamu terlalu rancu untuk mengartikannya. Kamu lihat Sungmin menggeser kepalanya, melihat kearah almari tempat persembunyianmu. Hanya saja, menurutmu Sungmin belum menyadari keberadaanmu.

Kamu perlahan namun pasti mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu. Kamu tahu Sungmin terkejut dan beringsut cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tingkahnya yang kelabakan mau tak mau membuatmu terkikik geli. Padahal kamu tahu dengan pasti bila raut wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sakit dengan jelas.

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Ya! Ada apa ini?" Sungmin begitu gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. Kamu melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hey! Tenanglah!" Kyuhyun mengatakannya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Kamu berjalan kearah ranjang mereka, mengambil bathroob keduanya yang tergeletak diatas marmer hotel dengan sedikit menahan indera penciumanmu akibat aroma seks yang terlalu menyengat. Kamu berikan masing-masing bathroob itu pada mereka, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang menerima kedua pemberianmu. Kamu menebak bila Sungmin masih shock dalam diamnya itu.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan makan malam dan suplemen kalian." Kamu menjelaskan sesuai perintah atasanmu. Bersyukur karena kamu tidak meleburkan ucapan sang kepala ilmu gizi akibat tontonanmu tadi.

"Aku akan datang kembali besok untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang terlalu larut dan kalian butuh istirahat." Kamu ucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit tergugup. Kamu hendak melangkah keluar pintu tapi suara Sungmin menghentikanmu.

"Tunggu! Tak bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang? Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur sebelum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku kini." Ucapan Sungmin menahanmu hingga kamu pun berbalik menghadap mereka dengan senyum tulusmu.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang." Putusmu pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasanmu dengan dibantu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Kamu tersenyum dan sedikit membenarkan dudukmu pada sofa dikamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Jadi kau menyaksikannya dari awal?" Sungmin kembali bertanya padamu, kamu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Kau sudah tahu alasanku dan sumpah-sumpahku. Peganglah ucapanku! Aku bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Aku selalu memegang teguh konsistensi dari semua yang aku tuturkan." Kamu kembali meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik tapi sedang berada pada problem yang tak baik." Sungmin kembali berbicara padamu. Kamu tersenyum canggung, sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapimu. Menengok privasi orang lain tanpa ijin memang bukan sesuatu yang baik. Bahkan di tempatmu bekerja kamu paham betul akan itu. Dan kini kamu juga tengah bekerja. Dengan kata lain kamu melanggar salah satu aturan yang telah ditetapkan untuk memenuhi spekulasimu. Namun, tatapan Kyuhyun diawal kamu anggap sebagai ijin jadi kamu tak merasa harus terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

"Hahh, sudahlah! Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Lagipula kau mengatakan bila dia orang yang baik. Aku selalu percaya ucapanmu itu benar." Ungkap Kyuhyun. Kamu merasa dibela melalui penuturan Kyuhyun itu.

Kamu berbincang sebentar hingga suasana kembali mencair sebagaimana seharusnya. Kamu berpamitan untuk kembali. Esoknya kamu benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk tak mengungkit kejadian semalam. Kamu kembali pada kehidupanmu dan mereka kembali pada kehidupan mereka.

'_Aku bersumpah tak akan mengungkit kejadian malam ini. Aku akan menjaga bibirku untuk tak memberi akses pada yang lain mengenai kalian. Cukup diriku yang teryakini dengan pembuktian malam ini. Aku akan kembali pada kehidupanku dan kalian juga akan kembali pada kehidupan kalian. Jangan membenciku, kumohon! Bersikaplah layaknya idola-fans jika kalian enggan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.'_

'_Tidak! Kau adalah keluarga bagi kami. Begitupula dengan mereka yang diluar sana. Kau yang beruntung diantara mereka. Kami tak akan membencimu karena kami tak akan sanggup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku dan Sungmin hyung memegang sumpahmu. Kami akan mencarimu jika kau melanggarnya. Haha..'_

'_Ini untukmu! Tiket konser VVIP ini memang tak seberapa. Tapi kuharap kau datang pada saat pers maupun konser. Penuhi permintaanku dan jalankan kewajibanmu. Juga, jangan berhenti memanggiku mommy. Aku menyukainya. Kekeke...'_

'_Tentu! Aku akan melaksanakannya. Saranghae Sungmin mommy, Kyuhyun daddy..'_

Dan malam itu kamu mengambil selca sambil memeluk mereka. Juga beberapa hari sebelum kalian berpisah. Kamu sungguh merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan setelah setidaknya harus berjuang dalam sebuah almari yang gelap dan sedikit pengap. Kamu benar-benar memegang sumpahmu dan menjalankan kembali aktivitasmu sebagaimana seharusnya. Dengan tambahan semangat baru yang kian membumbung membuatmu terlihat ceria. Kamu bersyukur dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan. Tapi kamu pun tahu bila memang ini takdir yang Tuhan garis untukmu. Tak lupa kamu berterimaksih pada bosmu, hingga pada akhirnya kamu menyadari perhatian yang ditujukan oleh pemuda yang berjarak 5 tahun diatasmu itu. Kamu menerimanya disisimu dengan kesadarannya akan kegemaranmu yang bagi sebagian orang tak normal ini. Dia menerimamu sebagaimana dirimu saat ini, dia melengkapi apa yang tak ada padamu dan berusaha bersama melengkapi apa yang kalian tak punya.

"Saranghaeyo yongwonhi Kyuhyun daddy, Sungmin mommy, oppadeul Super Junior, dan saudara-saudaraku ELF diluar sana yang mungkin belum bahkan tak bisa kugapai. Aku selalu mendoakan kalian meski kalian tak bersamaku. Juga kepada bosku yang tanpanya aku takkan mungkin mengalami kejadian ini. Aku sayang kalian semua!"

Ungkapmu mengakhiri ceritamu ini dengan ditutup kecupan manis didahimu dari bosmu yang sangat kamu cintai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ readerdeul mana suaranya? Saya benar-benar mempersiapkan ini untuk kalian. Semoga berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview. Hargailah saya yang susah payah harus ketik FF mesum diatas sesuai yang kalian ucapkan #plakplakpla

Maaf juga bila kalian bingung bacanya karena jujur saya pun juga bingung bikinnya. Saya tidak terbiasa menulis dengan sudut pandang seperti ini. Ini adalah kali pertama jadi dimohon maklum. Saya ingin menulis setelah membaca Hide and Seek nya Nakazawa Ayumu dan saya sudah ijin kok buat nulis dengan gaya seperti ini. Jangan bilang saya plagiat lohh.. saya bisa iritasi..

Sekian cuap-cuapnya.. saya tunggu komentar kalian dikotak review.. kunjungi FF saya yang lain bila sempat..

# HappyWineCoupleDay  
# HappyKyuMinDay  
# HappKyuMin137Day  
# HappyJoyDay

**GOMAWO..**

**SARANGHAEE..**

**HWAITING~!**

**~himCHANrin~**

**Madiun, 12 Juli 2014 / 10:20 P.M**


End file.
